legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 4
Naruto: Beta Episode 4 Four years later The team is now all Jonin and a part of the Anbu Black ops. The team is on a mission to bring down an enemy that's at large. Tsunade (on the comms): Intuzuka, can you see him? Intuzuka: Yea, he's here. I'll get him. Tsunade: No, wait until we're there. Intuzuka: It can't wait. It has to be done now. (he jumps down from the tree he was hiding in and stabs the man through the chest, making for a quick kill) He's dead, guys. Tsunade: Thanks for the heads up, we'll see you at base. Intuzuka: Will do, guys. Death (appearing): Uchiha. Intuzuka (turning around): Yes? Death: It's time. Intuzuka: Understood. Death (throwing him an Akatsuki robe): There, put it on. Intuzuka (putting it on over his current clothes): Alright, what now? Death: We're leaving, and I don't want to be followed. Intuzuka: I'll try to get passed all of the guards. Death: Meet me in the forest. Intuzuka: See you there, sir. Death disappears and Intuzuka tries to move around, unseen. Some Anbu members were searching for him, though, so they find him. Black ops Jonin: Uchiha, where are you going? Intuzuka: Don't get in my way. I'm leaving. Jonin: We can't let you leave. Intuzuka: I wasn't asking. (he pulls out his sword) Jonin: Put that down. We don't want to fight you. Intuzuka starts fighting the Jonin. Tsunade Anbu (running up to her): Tsunade, we need you at the gate, now. Tsunade: Why? Anbu: No time to explain, just follow me! The two run to the gate and see Intuzuka fighting the Anbu team. Intuzuka (about to finish the last of the team): You were in my way, so you were expendable. (he kills the Jonin) Tsunade (looking in sheer terror): Intuzuka, what are you doing? Intuzuka: I'm sorry it had to come to this, but they left me no choice. (he turns and starts to leave) Tsunade: No, don't go! Intuzuka: I'll be back, one day. Jonin: You can't leave! Intuzuka: If you don't want to end up like the others, I recommend you stop talking. Jonin: But... Intuzuka: To me, you're all expendable. I will not hesitate to kill all of you. Tsunade: I can see that we can't stop you. Let him go. We don't need anymore of our men dead. Intuzuka: Good choice. Tsunade: But why? Intuzuka: I was offered a deal, and I took it. Tsunade: But you have to leave me. Intuzuka: You could come, but my boss wouldn't approve. Tsunade: If you're not with the village, who are you with? Intuzuka: The Akatsuki. Tsunade: Will I ever see you again? Intuzuka: Maybe. (he runs into the forest) Death: Nice to see that you could make it. I have an assignment for you. Intuzuka: Just point me in the right direction. Death: First, meet the squad that I hired to be with you. Intuzuka: So, I have my own team, huh? Redden (a team member): So, what's the first thing, sir? Intuzuka: Let me start by saying that you all mean nothing to me and that I'll kill you if you get in my way. Redden: Understood, sir. Intuzuka: Good, now, what's our mission. Death: Travel to the sand village. I want you guys to assassinate the Kazekage. Intuzuka: Consider it done. The Leaf Village Hokage: Tsunade. Tsunade: Yes, lord Hokage? Hokage: I want you to find Intuzuka and find out what he's doing. Tsunade: Yes, sir. I'll start my search immediately. (she runs off into the forest) To be continued...